Unburden
by Maddy Lake Deep
Summary: My version of Leia's reaction to Luke's revelation of their parentage. Please R&R!


**Title:** _Unburden_

**Author:** _Maddy Lake Deep_

**Rating:** G

**Character(s):** Luke and Leia

**Summary:** My version of Leia's reaction to Luke's revelation of their parentage.

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own any characters in the Star Wars universe, but…I wish I owned Luke._

* * *

They were accepted into the tribe, and the Ewoks celebrated joyously. Han, usually cynical about such things had managed to smile when locked in a cheery embrace by one of the Ewoks. Luke had been fascinated at Threepio's riveting story about their adventures and was honored to be part of the Ewoks' tribe. But he found himself suddenly uneasy again and needed to leave the hut. When walking out onto the bridge path and halting in his steps, Skywalker sensed he was not alone. 

"Luke, what's wrong?"

The young Jedi slowly turned to see Leia inching closer, and when he sat down on the railing, she joined beside him.

He stared at the Princess while she stood in the dim sunlight reflecting off the giant planet, Endora—the same name as the forest moon they were on. In the light, he could not help but stare at Leia, taking in every detail of her features. This was the first time he had seen her hair unbraided, reddish-brown and flowing delicately past her shoulders. Her beauty he had admired so long, but now everything suddenly changed. Still he needed to tell her how he once felt and there was something else…something he feared, for he hadn't known what her reaction would be. His heart and mind so burdened, and he was tired of it.

"Luke, tell me, what's troubling you?"

His looked down for a moment and when his gaze met hers again, Endora's light intensified the blue in his eyes. It was time. He had to be free of the burden he could no longer carry. "Vader's here, now, on this moon."

"How do you know?"

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him."

"Why?"

Luke swallowed hard and breathed. "He's my father." He watched for her reaction and expected what he feared—a profound shock and confusion she could not hide.

"Your father? Who told you this?"

"He told me. I felt he was my father but I didn't want to believe it. And then I found out the truth from Master Yoda."

Leia slowly shook her head, still shocked about the revelation.

Luke went on. "There's something else--," And when he told her she was his sister, Luke's concern for Leia escalated when witnessing her chalk white skin.

She whispered, "I've always known—," Leia hesitated and gasped. She looked at him shamefully. "Luke, those times when I kissed you…I knew something wasn't right and yet I felt close to you. I—I couldn't explain it."

"Leia, I feel your shame, but you didn't know. I didn't know either until now. All this time, you were my sister and—well—remember when you and Lando went back to Cloud City and rescued me?"

She nodded; eager to know where the conversation was going.

"On the Falcon, we were inside the medical room and there was something I wanted to tell you." He shut his eyes and dipped his face downward again.

"Luke," she said, trying to make contact with his eyes he kept shut.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself to stare boldly into her gaze. "Leia, before I knew you were my sister, I loved you. I needed to tell you because I couldn't keep it to myself any longer."

Leia smiled. "I had feelings for you too, but somehow I knew we couldn't be together; now it makes sense. I'm glad we're talking about this and we know the truth." Her smile faded and she suddenly looked away from her brother, frowning in disgust.

"Leia? What's wrong?" He touched her chin, turning her face toward him.

Her eyes slowly climbed up to meet his. "It's Vader." She shook her head. "No. He's not our father."

"I know it's difficult for you. I didn't want to believe it but--,"

"I will never acknowledge him as our father!" she said bitterly. "Why him? Why?"

Leia smudged a few trails of tears streaming down her cheeks. Luke gave his sister a tight embrace, hoping that would comfort and ease some shock of the revelation he wished she didn't know about Vader. "Leia, I must face him."

She broke away from his embrace, confused. "Why?"

"I need to do this. I believe there is still good in him and I can save him."

"Please, Luke, don't go. I'm afraid I'll…lose you."

He cradled her face in his hands. "You won't lose me."

Leia took his fingers away from her face and held onto his gloved hand. "This is why I'm afraid. Look at what Vader did to you. If you face him again--," she hesitated and frustrated about the situation.

"I have to go."

Leia sighed. "I've lost many people I loved, including my _real_ father when Alderaan was destroyed. Now you're leaving and I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

Flustered, Luke stood onto his black boots. He walked away from her but Leia quickly followed him, blocking his path. "Luke, you don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do," he answered painfully. Once again, Luke held her face in his hands. He saw the anger, worry and sadness she had conveyed, and though it grieved him immensely, he had to leave.

She gave him a sudden hug and whispered in his ear. "If anything happens to you…I'll kill him."

"Leia," he could only utter.

She added, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Luke tightened his arms around his sister. Skywalker had to leave, though not immediately. He promised, even for a little while to hold her in his arms.

**End**


End file.
